


Mate

by curlysupergirl



Series: What's Pale, Has Fangs, and Glitter All Over? [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, brad bell - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Mate

 

A balance of urges, of power, of love,

A match, a partner, sent from above.

The creature in you recognizes (calls out to) its mate,

But the human side of you holds back, makes you wait.

 

_What if he’s not right for me?_

**_BUT HOW CAN HE BE WRONG?!_ **

You know it instinctively,

But your mate plays along.

 

He too is conflicted,

Confused by civilization.

Inside, a battleground,

Of instinct versus education.

 

Society has taught you

To beware of where you place your trust,

But this feeling is age old,

This is belonging, not lust.

 

The fight rages on,

But the end cannot be seen.

Neither human nor animal can win,

And Heaven must intervene.

 

Lightening from above,

You fall with grace,

Right into his arms,

And you smell him;

**_Mate_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested in writing a fic around this song, please check out part 1 of the series and leave a comment. I will most probably not write a fic for it but nothing is set in stone.


End file.
